Unknown World
by Denebola Topas
Summary: A HPGW crossover. The g-boys and Relena got catapulted to the world of Harry Potter. How, they do not know, why, they do not know...
1. Default Chapter

"Unknown world"  
by Denebola Tobas 

AN: Hey hello everybody and welcome to my new story. And yes, this is a crossover again. I just love crossovers.

Disclaimer(for the whole story): I do not own Gundam Wing and Harry Potter.

Now, please enjoy

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

1.Chapter

Harry and Ron hurried to the Great Hall, they had lunch break and they were hungry.

"Hey, Hermione, there you are." Shouted Ron, when he spotted Hermione sitting on the Griffindor Table. "How went Runes?"

"Um, well Ron. Did you get another Your-Death-is-near-my-poor-boy-prophecy from Trellaw…(AN: sorry forgot her name, will correct as soon, as I read it up…don't kill me please…), Harry?"

"Yeah, sure, though this time she spoke not only of me, but of "you two poor boys…such a horrible…oh my…." "

"That's when we stopped listening, you know…" added Ron, but got suddenly interupted from a call of the Ravenclaw table.

"What..what is this?" asked a darkhaired girl, she seemed to be the age of Ginny, pointing to the free space in front of the teachers table. By now everybody in the Great Hall had turned and watched amazed as thick grey fog came out of nowhere filling the air forming a large bubble. Distant voices could be heard…

"Thank you all for coming." started a female voice (Lady Une)"We need to discuss what shall happen to the members of the Barton Foundation and how we shall proceed with the reconstruction of Luxemburg. It got pretty damaged during the battle, we need to help. Mr. Hunter you were in charge of checking on the extents of destruction caused. Please give us your report."

"M'am…" answered a male voice, only to be interupted by a boy's voice:

"What do you think you're doing, Heero?" could be heard sharply. (Wufei)

"What?" asked another female voice. "Heero? Herro! What are you doing here? You should stay in hospital. You should be resting, you're injured!" scolded this voice. (Relena)

"Should have restrained you. This just had to happen!" said a third female voice. (Sally)

"Yeah man, no need to rush here, battle is over." remarked a second boy's voice. (Duo)

"How often do we need to say to you to be more careful with your body?" asked a silent voice of a third boy. (Trowa)

"Don't overdo it, please. You're hurting yourself and us doing so." said a concerned voice of a fourth voice. (Quatre)

"Hn." (guess who)

"01 back to hospital, now." came an order from the first female voice.(Lady Une) "You're not needed here right now."

"Perhaps, but I want…" began a voice in monotone (you-know-who, no, not Voldemort)

"Uuuuhh, no need to explain any further, buddy. Of course you want to see your sweetheart here." laughted the second boy.(Duo)

"Duo…" came dangerously.(Heero)

"Oh come on. You should have seen him on Christmas Relena, he just said: "Relena has been kidnapped." and rushed after you."(Duo)

"Duo…"(Heero)

"Oh let it be Heero, we all know you love her. Why don't you just admitt it? You are acting like a coward!" scowled the first boy.(Wufei)

"Wufei, lend me your katana." ordered the monotone voice.(Heero)

"Roger!"(Wufei)

"Wu-man, are you crazy?! RUN!"(Duo)

"Wufei. Die." Stated the monotone voice. (Heero)

Right then the fog bubble changed color, it became black.

"Heero!!!!" screamed the second girl.(Relena)

"What is happening?! Heero? Relena, stop!" screamed the fourth boy. (Quatre)

"Oh sh…" (Duo)

The bubble got spots of pure white light. It started glowing.

The petrified Hogwarts students could still hear the voices, yet they had to shield their eyes, they got blinded.

"What happened!? They are gone?" (Lady Une)

"Lady? Could it… could it be… some kind of flash garnet to blind us?" (Mr. Hunter)

"You're assuming they got kidnapped? Right under our noses?" asked an enraged male voice. (Milliardo)

"That would mean serious trouble. Security!" (Lady Une)

The frankly shouting voices faded away as well as the glowing bubble. The Hogwarts people awakened from their rigidity.

"What was that?" came several shouts.

In the mean time Professor Snape and Professor McGonaghal had rosen from their seats.

"Silence!"

"Calm down please, no need to panic…" started Professor McGonaghal, but then shouted. "By Merlin. Who…who are you?"

Right where the strange bubble had been, now stood six figures, a girl and five boys, all about 15. Harry watched as one boy with brown hair and prussian blue eyes grabbed the girls arm, pushing her behind him. Harry also noted, that he was bandaged all over and he had a sword in his hand, which he pointed downwards at the moment. The girl had blond hair, and ocean blue eyes. She asked:

"What just happened? What was this light? You seemed just to fade away Heero, and…"

"This was very stupid of you Relena, to follow me like that. That's dangerous." answered the boy shielding her. "The same is for you…" he turned his attention to the other four boys.

"Wooo easy buddy. You two seemed in trouble, what have you expected?" mentioned a boy with also brown hair, which was extremely long, braided and reached almost the floor and violet? Yes violet eyes. While this short exchange he and the other three boys surrounded the bandaged boy and the girl.

"Excuse me miss, but what is this place?" asked a blond boy politely McGonaghal, yet tension could be clearly heard in his voice.

"This is the Great Hall of Hogwarts, School of wizardry and witchcraft. My name is Professor McGonaghal I welcome you, yet could you explain, how and why you just appeared here?"

"Wizardry and Witchcraft? Are you stupid onna? Or are you trying to trick us?" asked the chinese boy, who had black hair and dark eyes. He seemed very pissed, added Harry.

"This looks like a trap. Obviously we got kidnapped." stated the remaining boy with an interesting hair style and forest green eyes. By this they all pointed guns out. Snape, seeing this pointed his wand at them.

"What are you talking about. It's you, who intruded here. So who are you?" he spat icily.

"Enough!" thundered Dumbledore's voice all over the Great Hall. "Severus, please put your wand away. They are not dangerous. And you…" he turned to the small group "Please put your guns down, this is a school, we mean you no harm. My name is Dumbledore, I'm head of this school. You may not believe, that there is something like magic and I can understand that you are confused, but believe me, we are **not** your enemy."

Something in this man calmed Relena and convinced her, that he did not lie to them.

"Hello Mr. Dumbledore. I am Relena Darlian. Nice to meet you." she simply said.

"You are sure?" asked the boy protecting her.

"Yes, absolutely, trust me Heero."

"I can feel it, too. He tells no lie." added the blond boy.

"Fine. Put your guns down." the four boys followed, yet three of them hesitantly. "Heero Yuy. It's a pleasure." The others relaxed a bit.

"I thank you." replied Dumbledore.

"Um, Mr. Headmaster, sir. What just happened? And what is all this talk about magic? Oh, the name is Duo Maxwell." Added the boy with the braid.

"That Mr. Maxwell I do not know. Would you please follow me to my office? There we can discuss this better."

"Very well Mr. Dumbledore. My name is Quatre Winner and that is Trowa Barton." He pointed to the boy with the funny hair style. Trowa Barton just nodded. "And that is Chang Wufei." pointing to the last boy, who also nodded slightly.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

AN: What do you think?

Please R&R

Denebola Topas


	2. Chapter

AN: First of all, a big thank you to all the reviewers, you people are great.  
DarkAngel: Thanks.  
GundamGurl: I'll try my best, but my stories tend to be a little bit slow, till the setup is completed, please be patient with me.  
whimsy: You are a great help, thank you sooooo much...  
Lost-Remembrance: Heero is beside Harry the main character of this story, so he will be tortured(I'm evil after all hehe)... just in later chapters...(P.S:If you have any ideas please tell me..)

* * *

2.Chapter

After the new arrivals had followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall heading to his office, the confusion slowly faded.

"Wow, that was an entrance show if you ask me." remarked Ron.

"Sure. But it was quite odd. I mean, didn't you notice? They were not willingly coming or didn't even expect it. It just happened from one moment to the other and zak they were here. I'm wondering what the meaning behind all this is."

"Calm down, Harry. Dumbledore sure can handle this. And sooner or later he will tell us if it's something important, don't you think? Now we should prepare for our next classes…" said Hermione.

In the meanwhile the small group following Dumbledore had reached his office and sat down.

"Well, once again I welcome you to Hogwarts which is indeed a school of wizardry and witchcraft. You must know that magic is forgotten in your time, even more than it is nowadays. After the disaster which leaded to the inquisition we, the magical people decided to hide the magical world from the people who do not possess magical abilities to prevent such an horrible event from happening again. As one consequence of us going into hiding, the non-magical people, muggles as we call them, forgot about the existence of magic and magic itself became a myth, which does not and had never truly existed. As I know how difficult it is for you to believe in magic, I'm just going to demonstrate it to you."

Dumbledore pointed his wand towards a cup filled with tea and called: "Leviamus" (AN: If I write some spells wrong, please correct me…) The cup immediately began to take off the table and levitate some cm into the plain air. Some gasps could be heard. Two boys, Wufei and Duo bend over and searched for strings, but found nothing.

"No strings, it's true…" said an amazed Duo.

Dumbledore gave them a few moments time to recover.

"Mr. Dumbledore we believe you. But why and how did we come here." asked a breathless Quatre.

"You said "in your time", do you mean this is not our time?" interrupted Heero.

"Yes, it definitely does look like you travelled through time. From your point of view this is the past, over 1000 years before your time. How you travelled here I can explain, through a spell. Why you travelled here I do not know for sure, but there is a certain prophecy, which could explain the need of you six being here. As for who casted the spell and transported you here, that I do completely not know."

"Wow, that rocks… What? Oh, stop looking so funny Wufei. We just learned, that there truly exists magic, why not believe that time travel is possible also?" asked Duo, he somehow seemed very eager to see some more magic. Now that he had overcome his initial shock the thought of magic electrified and fascinated him.

"You mentioned a prophecy which could explain the reason for us being here." mentioned Trowa who seemed to have finally returned to his usual calm self.

"Oh, yes, the prophecy. Please wait a moment… I must find it." said Dumbledore while turning to a raft which was filled with a remarkable amount of scrolls.

"Umm, one moment, it must be here somewhere… You know normally prophecies are written on scrolls and sealed in the catacombs of the ministry of magic. Only the people mentioned in the prophecy are allowed to open them and read them. Many people do not even know that there is a certain prophecy awaiting them to be read, it's a very confusing system… Well, but after a tragic incident… one of my students got attacked from Voldemort and his Death Eaters, while reading one prophecy concerning himself and Voldemort… oh you do not know Lord Voldemort… in that case you should check old newspapers and ask other students to tell you this story… well, back to the point, after this tragic incident, there were some deaths, I asked the minister of magic, if he could change the handling and storage of prophecies which concern students of Hogwarts or the teachers or other Hogwarts staff to be stored here in Hogwarts itself… after some persuasion he agreed… ah, here it is…"

Dumbledore placed a very dusted, very old scroll on the table in front of the five pilots and Relena. Relena could read:

"After the Dark Times of our world Times of Fear will follow. Uncertainty will spread under the shadow of the Great Evil. After six defeated attacks the final battle will begin. Five Guardians will appear to fight this battle in the name of Good. Their fight will be a loosing battle until five Angels appear to aid them. Then the last Guardian, the one protected by the other five Guardians, protected with their lives, will change the course the battle was taking, but there will be a price for this victory. A horrible price the last Guardian will have to pay, unless the last Angel, the one protected by the other five Angels, protected with their lives, interferes. The last Angel will have the power to change a disastrous prophecy and rewrite fate itself."

"Well "the Great Evil" mentioned is Voldemort. He is a dark wizard, who tried to take over the magical world. He kept the magical world terrified for years, these were "the Dark Times of our time". He has tried five attacks already, five attacks to gain his old power. Luckily some students of Hogwarts, mainly three, were able to stop him. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly. I suppose these three are some of "the Guardians". As for "the Angels" I would say, you six match them pretty well. Thus, please help us to finally beat Voldemort and free this world of his evil presence."

After a while Relena answered:

"We will. Mr. Dumbledore or Professor Dumbledore would be proper, we want wholeheartedly help you. But we do know nothing about magic."

"That's why I would enrol you as regular 6th years of Hogwarts. The new year has just started one week ago and I believe that you should be able to learn the basics in one week of intensive learning sessions. I will assign you one teacher for one subject every day. As I see it, you all are incredible fast learners, so it will be hard for you, but it should be possible for you to accomplish the task of learning the spells Hogwarts students have five years to learn in seven days. Do you agree?"

"I trust your judgement," answered Quatre. As did the rest, one by one.

"I think that was quite an amount on information for you all, so there will be only one thing left to do for today, before you should rest: The Sorting. Hogwarts has four Houses, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin… but it would be wiser to let the Sorting Hat explain."

With this said Dumbledore stood up and placed an old hat on one of the remaining empty seats. After a few moments of silence a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and royal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true and unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you're a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use many means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

* * *

AN: Sorry for the cliff-hanger, the Sorting will follow with the next chapter.

Should I write with more details, describe more? Less? Is it ok so?

Feel free to voice any suggestions you have concerning the story.

And happy Holidays to you all, thanks for reading!

Please R&R


	3. Chapter

AN: Hi... Big sorry that I let you wait so long... I have some tests and exams will come soon, so the only thing I do is studying... So it will take me some time to write the next chapters. Please be patient with me...

And thanks to everyone who reviewed! You trully are great minna!

* * *

3. Chapter 

„To sort you, everyone of you has to sit on the chair and put the Sorting Hat on, that is all." explained Dumbledore. "First the hat will confirm if you have magical abilities or not. Then it will sort you to the house which fits you best, based on your character. If you have magical abilities you will attend classes with the other 6th year students, if you don't have you will attend classes as squiddles (AN: Don't know... is this spelled correctly?). Squiddles are non-magical people who have the ability to sense magic without being able to use it. Well, some squiddles do use magic occasionally but always unintentionally, it's a mystery. As squiddles you will be given a special time table. You will learn about Magical History, Magical Creatures, Potions and everything else, which doesn't require the explicite use of magic. So let's begin."

Quatre sitting next to the chair with the hat volunteered. As soon as he had put the hat on it voiced out loud: "Obviously magical."

("But where to sort you…"), heard Quatre the hat saying inside his head. ("A kind heart, but shadows surrounding it. A bright mind, ready to do anything to suceed… to suceed protecting… and loyal… difficult… very difficult.") "Can you read my memories?" Quatre asked softly, his voice was underlined with slight worry. "Not exactly. I can tell what qualities you have, what facettes of your character determined your acting in the past. But I cannot see what is in your memories or in your thoughts. I can however speak with you mentally and I hear you, if you adress me mentally." Unbecknownest to Quatre the hat had spoken to the others, too, to shatter their worries. This happened often. The students to be sorted first got scared and then panicked by the thought of the Sorting Hat reading their mind. Little did the hat know that this however wasn't Quatres worry. "What a relief. It's better that I do not share my memories as being a Gundam pilot with that hat. But I wonder, how would Dumbledore react to this?" thought Quatre. "Let it be Hufflepuff!"

Now it was Wufeis turn. "Magical without a doubt."

("Uh oh, a difficult case again.") ("What is that supposed to mean?") ("Difficult to sort… A strong will pared with braveness… but overshadowing sadness and doubt… A bright mind and the sense of Justice…") "Ravenclaw!"

"This is interesting. The Sorting Hat takes unusually much time for the sorting. This only happenes when there are many possibilities and thus the student is difficult to sort." thought Dumbledore.

"Magical for sure!" said the hat again. This time it was Duos sorting.

("Hmm… difficult again… the will to protect others… sorrow… determination to succed… happiness dressed in darkness… a friendly heart…") "Slytherin!"

Next was Relena. "Strong magic."

("I see… you are very brave arent you? So so, first ensure the safety and happiness of others… well…") "Gryffindor!"

"Magical." said the Sorting Hat plainly right after Trowa had put it on.

("Loneliness and calmness… a quick mind… the urge to help… protectiveness and the value of friendship… where should a put you… you are brave, too… oh my…") ("If possible put my in Hufflepuff, so that a can accompany Quatre.") ("I see… so that your friend isn't alone and experience the same loneliness you did… well…") "Hufflepuff!"

The Sorting Hat just got time to say: "Magical indeed." before Heero interrupted it:

("Make it Gryffindor!") he ordered. ("Well… well… let's see first in which house you fit…") ("I do not care. Make it Gryffindor or omae (w)o korosu!") saying this Heero showed the hat a picture. "Gr..Gr…Gryffindor." the hat stuttered. "Geez, it would have been Gryffindor anyway, no need to threaten to cut me into pieces and burn me in an oven."the Sorting Hat thought. "Scary." It shuddered.

"So, with this done it would be the best for you to get some rest. This was quite a day, wasn't it? While you were sorted I sent the ghosts to get the perfects, well, you can call them the house representants. Each one representing his house. They will guide you to your dorms. You can ask them everything you want. Tomorrow I will sent Hagrid for you to get your books, cauldrons, wands and everything else you will need here." Dumbledore grinned and lead them outside his office. "He seems to know more than he let us know." Trowa thought suspiciously.

"By the way. Heero, you should spend the night at the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey should heal you pretty soon." Dumbledore remarked.

"Oh, with all this going on I forgot. Heero don't even think about protesting you will definitely rest or I will have the others restraining you." Relena looked very serious and very determined. Heero only nodded.

"Um, excuse me. Did you just say ghosts? Ghosts for real?" Duo asked.

"Yes. I am sure you will meet them soon enough. They love to introduce themselves to the new students. Good bye then." With that said Dumbledore turned around and was gone in his office again.

* * *

AN: Pretty short this time... sorry it's late. Well, I plan to have them a relatively short shopping episode.If you want details about what wands they will get and how they choose their owls and so on please let me know. Next chapter will focus more on their first attempts to do magic... 

Bye for now and thanks for reading.


	4. a Chapter

4.Chapter

Relena finally leaned back in her new bed. 'What just happened?' she quietly asked herself. Now having some time to rest, her mind brought up one question after another. And Relena was shocked. With everything happening so fast and this kind old man calming them and explaining she only began to relaise now and slowly, very slowly, how unreal this felt. 'Magic, wizards and witches, a whole magical society hidden from the rest of the world? And nobody noticing? It's unbelievable.' she only could shook her head wondering. 'And what's even more unbelieveable… a time journey?' she turned her head to the open window on her right side. Warm wind blow in, moving the courtains slightly, touching her face and leaving her breathless. 'It's at the beginning of summer. But it was Christmas Day when I woke up this morning. It was snowing… And now… now we were brought back in time. Why? How? Is this just a dream?'

"Maybe." Relena shrieked and sat up instantly. Getting unexpected an answer to her question.

"Heero." She said relieved. There he was, standing just a few feet away from her bed, looking down on her. 'Did I ask that out loud whitout realising it?'

"Heero what are you doing here? You are supposed to stay at the infirmary. Not to mention this is the girls dormitory, you are not allowed to be here." Relena whispered.

His response was only a shrug. "I don't care. My job is protecting you." he said matter of factly, not even bothering to lower his voice. Not that he spoke too loud anyway. He seemed unpertubed. Relena just laughed lightly and put her hand to her forehead. 'I would never imagine… Heero snuggling into a girls dormitory. Like a normal teenager. And he's acting like it's the most normal thing to do, no big deal.' Relena chuckeled. 'Oh how didn't I notice him entering the room anyway?' Just then Heero continued talking.

"Maybe it is a dream Relena. But then all of us would have the same dream. A minute ago you wondered about how we ended up here and if it's all true what we were told, weren't you? Are you worried Relena?"

Relena could only chuckle again. "I was… Yeah, I was getting relly worried. But not anymore." 'You just lightened my mood. And besides with you by my side everything will turn out fine, ne Heero? I believe in you.' And exactly this moment their luck ran out.

"Who is it?" a frightened voice asked.

"A boy. One of the boys must have sneaked it." aswered an excited voice.

"What? The boys? What are you talking about? That's impossible." commented a sleepy voice.

"Yeah, the boys cannot enter. Have you forgotten? Go back to sleep and let others have their sleep, too."

"I'm not having hallucinations. I heard one of the boys. Somebody turn on the lights, now!" the frightened girl shouted out. And then the lights went on. Relena blinked once, she blinked twice and then had a really tough time to surpress her laughter.

"You see? No one's here. You must have dreamed it…Geez… Good night."

"Oh, but I was sure… Good night. Sorry."

And the lights went off again. Some of the girls however continued their conversation whispering to each other. Relena just shook her head and tried to fall asleep a second time this night. Unnoticed from her another quiet girl watched her with intensity. Hermione Granger. She hadn't just heard the boy's voice, but had also seen his silhouette before the moonlight shining from the windows. And she was surelly about to tell the others if the sudden dissapearence of the intruder hadn't left her speechless. She had looked directly at his form moments before the lights had gone on and from one second to the other he was gone. 'How? How did he dissapeare so suddenly? It's almost as if he appareted. He is one of the new students, so he is supposed not to know any magic, so how did he do this? How did he enter this room anyway?' Hermione's thoughts went in circles for hours, before she finally fell asleep, too.

* * *

**AN:**

Katt, thanks for your suggestion. Yes, it would be better to post both versions, but I think I should continue only one, the story would get too complicated if there would be always two versions for every chapter… This chapter is the alternate version of chapter 4, the original will be the following. The original chapter 4 will be a little bit longer with the continuation of the story… Hope you all still like the story… Any coments are most welcomed.


	5. 4b Chapter

4.Chapter

Relena finally leaned back in her new bed. 'What just happened?' she quietly asked herself. Now having some time to rest, her mind brought up one question after another. And Relena was shocked. With everything happening so fast and this kind old man calming them and explaining she only began to relaise now and slowly, very slowly, how unreal this felt. 'Magic, wizards and witches, a whole magical society hidden from the rest of the world? And nobody noticing? It's unbelievable.' she only could shook her head wondering. 'And what's even more unbelieveable… a time journey?' she turned her head to the open window on her right side. Warm wind blow in, moving the courtains slightly, touching her face and leaving her breathless. 'It's at the beginning of summer. But it was Christmas Day when I woke up this morning. It was snowing… And now… now we were brought back in time. Why? How? Is this just a dream?'

"Maybe." Relena shrieked and sat up instantly. Getting unexpected an answer to her question.

"Heero." She said relieved. There he was, standing just a few feet away from her bed, looking down on her. 'Did I ask that out loud whitout realising it?'

"Heero what are you doing here? You are supposed to stay at the infirmary. Not to mention this is the girls dormitory, you are not allowed to be here." Relena whispered.

His response was only a shrug. "I don't care. My job is protecting you." he said matter of factly, not even bothering to lower his voice. Not that he spoke too loud anyway. He seemed unpertubed. Relena just laughed lightly and put her hand to her forehead. 'I would never imagine… Heero snuggling into a girls dormitory. Like a normal teenager. And he's acting like it's the most normal thing to do, no big deal.' Relena chuckeled. 'Oh how didn't I notice him entering the room anyway?' Just then Heero continued talking.

"Maybe it is a dream Relena. But then all of us would have the same dream. A minute ago you wondered about how we ended up here and if it's all true what we were told, weren't you? Are you worried Relena?"

Relena could only chuckle again. "I was… Yeah, I was getting relly worried. But not anymore." 'You just lightened my mood. And besides with you by my side everything will turn out fine, ne Heero? I believe in you.' And exactly this moment their luck ran out.

"Who is it?" a frightened voice asked.

"A boy. One of the boys must have sneaked it." aswered an excited voice.

"What? The boys? What are you talking about? That's impossible." commented a sleepy voice.

"Yeah, the boys cannot enter. Have you forgotten? Go back to sleep and let others have their sleep, too."

"I'm not having hallucinations. I heard one of the boys. Somebody turn on the lights, now!" the frightened girl shouted out. The lights went on and two girls began to scream.

"There you see? There is a boy!"

"Who are you? And what are you doing here? GET OUT NOW!" another shouted.

Running footsteps could be heard from the stairs and then the door to the room shot open.

"What is going on here?" a stern voice asked.

"Professor Snape! This…this boy entered our dormitory…the girl's dormitory… and boys are not allowed here!" a girl pointed out.

"I see. You follow me!" he ordered Heero and turned to leave.

"Professor? How were you able to come here? Aren't the stairs jinxed to prevent any male to step on them?"

"Miss Granger. Who do you think helped to cast this protective spell? Now would you please keep quiet and allow me to take care of this disturbance?" and he pointed to Heero, turned and exited the room.

"Heero, you should go with him." Suggested Relena, trying to prevent any more problems.

"Hnn."

"Now Mr. Yuy!" could be heard from outside. Without a word Heero stalked after Snape and left the room.

"Relena was it?" One of the girls – Emily, Relena remembered – asked her. "You know him, right? Why did he come here?"

What should Relena answer to that?

"Ugh, to see me?"

Emily laughed lightly. "You mean he likes you? That's why he sneaked in here? Oh, that's so romantic."

"No, no. You got me wrong. He just came to make sure I'm safe. That's all."

"But how did he do it?" another girl, Tanya, asked.

After twenty more minutes of answeres and conversation the girls finally went back to sleep. 'But the question remains, how did he enter this room? The stairs are jinxed, he should not be able to step on them, but then the only other way would be the windows… No, this is ridiculous the dorms are all stationed in the towers, hundrets of meters above the ground… To try to climb them would be suicide…' and Hermione's thoughts went on in circles for hours and hours.

'In the meantime'

As soon as Snape, with Heero in tow, stepped into the Gryffindor common room the present Gryffindors, who had rushed to see what all this commotion was about, quieted down.

"Now Mr. Yuy. I'm only going to say this once. The girls dormitories are for you boys not to enter. If you do not know the rules of this school yet, you should ask some of the older students. This is 10 points from Gryffindor for you Mr. Yui and now you all go to your rooms and do not cause any more turmoil during the night or you all will get 10 days detention each!" he spat and made his way out of Gryffindor tower.

"He wouldn't give whole Gryffindor detention, would he?"

"It's Snape we are talking about. He would love to."

"But he was some kind of generious. Only ten points."

The Gryffindors soon decided not to push their luck with Snape's good mood and settled to their rooms. Before Ron went to sleep too, he walked up to Heero.

"That was wonderful, man. Your first night here and you managed to do what every boy here dreams of. And you get away with it? You jinxed Snape or what?"

"Hnn."

Ron blinked, not knowing what to do with this reply.

"You arrived today, right?" Harry asked in the silence.

"Yes."

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasly. You are a Gryffindor, too?"

"Yes. Heero Yuy."

"Welcome then. Do you know in which room you will stay? We have a free bed in ours. Why didn't you come here sooner?" Harry was wondering, but got interrupted by a worried Madame Pomfrey.

"Mr. Yuy. Here you are. Didn't I tell you to rest for tonight? How shall your wounds heal if you run around and in the middle of the night, too? Now I will have to have you spend another night in the infirmary." She softly scolded. "Now would you please follow me? Good night gentlemen." She shortly said and dragged Heero out of the common room.

* * *

AN: Poor Snape… he is in for some more surprises… for one he hasn't met Duo yet. And how would he deal with Wufei I wonder…

Please R&R


End file.
